The Worst Christmas Ever
by Hyiian
Summary: Everyone tries to make this Tohru's Best Christmas ever, but that all changes when they all have to go to Sohma Estate for Christmas. From the song: Merry Frickin Christmas by: Frickin A. Not too good at summaries. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP SOON!


**A/N **Hello! NadeshikoHinamori here! Yea this is pretty much Fruits Basket Christmas. I've decided that I will try and do a Furuba fanfic for each holiday with it's own crazy randomness to it ^^ Okay so anyway **I DO NOT OWN FURUBA IN ANYWAY WHATSOEVER!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: _Tohru's Wish (Yuki's POV)_**

"3...2...1...0!" **RING!**The bell at school rang loudly, ringing through the school in each of it's classrooms. There was silence at the beginning, but finally the cheers and screams of students thundered through the now filled hallways. Each student has been waiting for this day and now it's finally here. Christmas Break. Two full weeks of no homework and just hanging with friends and family. I watched as everyone ran out the school doors still cheering and grabbing their loved ones hands twirling them around. What was it that made everyone so happy around Christmas time? It's just the ending of the year and then everyone in my family will be forced to go see Akito at the new years Banquet. Even Kyo who isn't even a member of the Zodiac is forced to come. Sigh... Maybe I just don't understand.

"Yuki-Kun!" A girl called.

I turned around to see who it was running at me. Great. It was Machi. Machi and I were going out, but I guess my heart chose someone else. But there was just one problem. That person was in love with someone else.

"Yuki-Kun, may I ask what you will doing for Christmas? You see, if it's no problem, I would like to come over and see you that day. Maybe just to say hi, or to wish you a Merii Kurisumasu." Machi said with sparkling eyes.

"Sorry Machi, I'm sorta spending Christmas at my relatives house and it would be trouble for you to visit on that day."

"Yuki-Kun, please tell me, are you spending it with that Tohru girl?"

"Her name is Honda-San and after all, she is a member of the family."

"But Yuki-Kuuuuun," Machi groaned.

"Look Kuragi-Chan, we tried dating, and it just didn't work out." I said turning away.

"Yuki, you never gave me a chance! You were always too bsy with school and Tohru It's because you love her Yuki! That's why you never want to be away from her. Your very protective of her. You love her don't you? YOU DO DON'T YOU?!"

"Machi this conversation is over!" I said staring to walk away until she grabbed my hand.

"Well Yuki-Kun, if I don't get to see you again at least please, accept my true feelings." she said leaning in closer to me.

Uh-oh! She was trying to kiss me. Damnit! I had to escape quickly or I'll transform right here in front of her!

"Sohma-Kun!" Another familiar voice called through the atmosphere. Yes! Honda-San! Thank You!

"Sorry Machi, I uh have to go! Bye! Merii Kurisumasu!" I yelled pulling away before she could reach the time to embrace me.

"Oh, you and Machi again?" Honda-San asked sadly.

"What? No! Not at all. Don't worry about it Miss Honda!" I yelled frantically searching for my breath.

"Sohma-Kun! Are you okay?! YUKI!"

Great, now she's worrying over me now! Don't worry about me Miss Honda. You'll worry yourself sick!

"I'm okay Honda-San!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I said finally slowing my breath.

"Yuki, if it helps, I could carry you. My pockets are warm and my gloves will help too."

"No that's alright." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone is so happy. Even Kyo-Kun."

"Yes and he's rarely even happy at all."

_"Only when he's with you Honda-San can he ever be truly happy."_

"I know that he rarely is happy, but I believe that there's so much more to Kyo-Kun. than we know or think. I believe Kyo-Kun is a very nice person. People just don't understand. They need to just believe in all the possibilities that he can do, that's all."

"Honda-San I-"

"Wow! It's snowing!"

"Well what do you know? It is." I said looking up at the sky to see the soft fluffy snow lightly falling to the ground.

"Yuki...have fun okay?"

"Have fun?"

"At the Sohma Estate, where you will get to see your parents again."

"Honda-San, I don't think-"

"Sohma-Kun, I'll be okay... trust me."

"I know but the answer is no."

"Why?"

"One of us will have to stay with you. Your first Christmas with us, believe me when I say that you will not be alone. I refuse for you to be alone on that night."

"Sohma-Kun," She sad turning towards me."

"Yes?"

"Please, go and have fun." She said walking around the corner.

Honda-San, what she was telling me, _go and have fun, be with your family, Sohma-Kun..._ She was willing to be alone on Christmas day just so I could be happy... and see my family? I was frozen in my tracks until my name was called again.

"Yuki Sohma..."

"Hello Hanajima-San." I said turning around to face her. "Is there a problem?"

"Actually yes, there is. I've sensed Tohru's waves and I've read her mind too. Point is, Tohru has a dream. It's her life. All I can say is stay with her on Christmas Day. Please do."

"What is her dream?" I asked a little worried. What was my dear Honda-San fearing? What does she want?

"Her dream...She wants a memorable Christmas with the most important people in the world to her. This is after all the first Christmas without her mother. I can no longer watch these dreams of hers, depression is flowing upon her beautiful heart, she wants no be loved. She doesn't want to be alone. Because behind that dream, there is a wish." Saki explained.

"Hanajima-San, what is Honda-San's wish?"

"She wants to be with everyone she loves. She wants everyone to have a wonderful Christmas _together._ Together all watching falling snow float to the ground, baking cookies, and just having fun like a family. _Her Family_."

"Thank You Hanajima-San."

"Anytime. Merii Kurisumasu. May you have good waves this Christmas." she said walking away dissapearing into the dark shadows of the night.

That's it! It's not too late. I can make Honda-San's Christmas Wish come true. I will make this Honda-San's best Christmas ever!


End file.
